


喂！我还没吃饱呢 （番1）

by SUANXD



Category: Singtokrist - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUANXD/pseuds/SUANXD





	喂！我还没吃饱呢 （番1）

P'Sing被老爸拐走了。

就在几分钟前他刚刚给我发了信息说飞机准备起飞。

等他回来需要15天。

换算一下是360个小时、21600分钟、1296000秒。

但是我在收到消息后的一分钟后，就开始想他了。

...

Krist窝在二楼的房间里，把房门关的死死的，却还是堵不住从楼下传来的嘈杂声。晚宴的日子终于还是到了，从今天早上开始家里就没个清净。向来喜欢从中午迎接一天开始的Krist，因为自己老爹震耳欲聋的怒吼下，只能草草结束今天睡懒觉的计划。顶着鸡窝头的Krist一边思考自家老爹为啥一把年纪还是中气这么足，能隔着一层楼直接把自己吼醒，一边被Singto伺候着洗漱穿衣。

衣服都是Singto亲自熨烫好的，在照顾Krist的这件事情上Singto谁都信不过，还是自己手把手操持比较放心。更何况站在面前乖乖让自己整理衬衣衣领的Krist也不仅仅只是少爷了，是几天前确认心意后便干柴烈火直接本垒的....爱人？

Singto在这个称谓上有点犹豫。像是自己一直仰望天空寻找璀璨耀眼的星星，低头才发现自己手握星河。

终归是有些不敢相信的。

Krist把手轻轻的怀在自己腰上。动作带着慵懒的意味，但不安分的手指还在试图勾走一些总是不太稳固的意志。刚起床没多久，眼睛里还带着点迷茫的水汽，嘴巴嘟嘟的。这般好看的唇上没有被涂抹上女生气的唇膏，而是经由细密的血管在薄薄的皮肤透出鲜活诱人的红润。这样的认知让Singto喉咙有些干渴，似乎自从那晚之后，一些细小的肢体接触都能让自己心潮起伏。明明一直以来都知道自己并不是什么急色之人，可偏偏上对Krist时Singto才发现自己一点还手之力都没有。心甘情愿的沦陷了。

只可惜可爱之人并不知晓自己的可爱，还没心没肺的靠近，用白皙细嫩的脸在Singto胸口撒娇磨蹭。嘴里奶乎乎的说着自己不会喜欢其他人，让自己不要生气之类讨好求饶的话。Singto呼吸一滞，生不生气什么的不知道，但这小少爷再这般磨蹭下去自己就要忍不住了。

不过就像是刻意挑战自己的定力一样，Singto没舍得推开胸前的人。

晚宴的准备总是繁复和琐碎的。从晚宴上花瓶的摆放位置到碗碟上的餐巾样式，服侍少爷换上晚宴西装，整理好领结和佩戴的耳饰，大大小小的事情都需要Singto过目和准备。所以早上的一个拥抱就成了今天屈指可数的接触。

华丽的晚宴上，Krist被父亲提拎着四处招待宾客，最后被扔在一位清秀的女生面前，父亲只说着“年轻人好好认识认识”就笑的无比灿烂拿着酒杯晃悠悠的撤退了。剩下Krist和女生大眼瞪小眼了好一会，才从今晚天气不错开始进入尬聊模式。想着大概意思意思搭几句话，给父亲一点面子就赶紧开溜。至始至终连女孩的脸都没仔细瞧几眼，名字什么的听过也没有往脑袋里去。只是在对话的间隙东张西望的寻找Singto的身影，希望他能看到求救的眼神把自己带离这个鬼地方。

不过能让Singto吃点醋似乎也不错。说不定晚上他会在自己房间拧着眉头，不满的搂着腰用指腹摩挲着下唇，醋意满满的说“这么好看的嘴可不能只用来和别人说话”，然后俯身带着强烈的占有欲用力含住自己的嘴。

然后又是一个旖旎的夜晚。

明明在和“相亲”的另一半搭着话，Krist的脑海里却自顾自的脑补了很多和Singto一起开展的粉红色或是，也有点黄色的情节。活生生把自己逼成一个红富士，耳尖和脸蛋一起红扑扑，圆润的酒窝也偷跑出来挂在脸上。面前的女生看着Krist突如其来的羞涩，以为这个腼腆的少年许是对自己也有意思，欣喜的继续往下延伸着话题。可神游天外的小少爷自然是毫无反应，女孩的脸色也由红转黑，最后悻悻离场。

一场准备已久的相亲就这样被Krist靠脑补给搞砸了。

而被脑补了一晚上的Singto则为了晚宴忙碌的连口水都没来得及喝。好不容易把晚宴收尾工作结束后就听见了老爷的怒吼。

“你你你！你说说你！让你找女朋友也不要！给你介绍也搞砸！皮拉瓦你到底想怎样！！！！！！”

坐在沙发上的老爷气的把拐杖砸的咚咚响，面前的Krist嘟着嘴巴一脸无辜，其实约等于毫无悔意。反正本来就没打算相亲，早吹了早完事Krist乐的清闲。

“我怎么知道嘛！你自己也有看到啊，我有和她说话”

“说话就行了嘛？！谁告诉你说话就能找对象的啊？！”

Singto刚走到客厅打算围观下这对欢喜爷俩的掰头比赛，结果就突然被cue。

“Sing~你说说他，从小到大谁的话都不听就知道跟在你屁股尾，作为P你也教教这个臭小子怎么追女孩子。你说好不容易准备个晚宴就让这个臭小子给搞砸了”

言语间才知道Krist今晚干的好事，Singto看了一眼正在偷瞄自己的Krist，笑意克制不住。

“我也不太懂追女孩子的事，教不了少爷。不过少爷这么聪慧，老爷也不用太担心”

“何况还有我在身边呢”

...

“你说你在身边是什么意思”

临睡前的晚安，Krist非要黏糊在Singto身上。

“就字面意思”

Singto揉了揉怀里毛茸茸的脑袋，此时的小少爷把脸埋在胸前，说话的声音也都显得闷闷的。

“P'Sing啊~你说为什么家里三兄妹，老爸唯独对我最凶”

“可能...是我实在不讨人喜欢吧”

Krist把玩着Singto胸前的衬衣扣子，说出口的话闷闷的，听起来鼻音也有点重。

Sangpotirat家族里除了Krist之外，顶上有个哥哥跟在父亲身边学习商道需继承家业，底下有个妹妹在美国读博。倒是Krist毕业后家里也没催工作，也没有别的什么安排，好像无所谓这个二儿子一样采取放养模式。家族里面不免有些风言风语，平时Krist似乎也能装作不在意。但是今天父亲难得为了自己大操大办，最后也是被自己搞砸。Krist也不知道为什么总觉得有点难以言说的酸楚，好像自己快要被放弃了。

看起来风光无限吃喝不愁的少爷，说到底不过是不爱读书不谙商道的家族弃儿。

Krist吸吸鼻子，鼻子突然用来的酸楚有些痒痒的。

“我的小少爷怎么傻乎乎的”

Singto温柔的抚摸着Krist的头，还轻描淡写的为微红的眼角抹去一些不想被承认的湿润。

“我才不傻呢！”

“老爷他最疼爱的，就是少爷你了”

Krist愣愣的看着Singto。

“大少爷喜欢摄影却被老爷绑在身边，学习自己根本不喜欢的学科。吃饭应酬摸爬滚打，都是为了继承Sangpotirat的偌大家业。”

“小姐她读完硕士本想完成自己的梦想去周游世界，最后被老爷逼着读博”

“唯独你，老爷从来没要求从来不干涉。”

“Kit~你知道吗？这个世界上想要随心所欲是很困难的。但是老爷希望在他能力范围内给你最大的自由，你可以不用逼自己懂得酒桌上的道理，你可以随自己心意学习热爱的音乐。这些自由是老爷能给你的最大的礼物”

“包括我在内”

“我会尽我所能让少爷随心所欲，快乐的做自己”

这些从来没有人告诉过Krist，自己也一直钻牛角从来没想明白。父母的爱有时候也是笨拙的吧，即便表达方式不同，但也还是竭尽全力的给自己最好的。不过现在知道似乎也不太迟，父母的爱也好，Singto的爱也好。从现在这一刻开始，深刻的理解，眷恋且珍惜，如你们所愿，肆意潇洒做快乐的自己，终归不算太迟。

“那.....我能不能随心所欲的要求P'Sing晚上也在身边呢？”

害羞的人儿咬着自己的小嘴，鼻尖被轻轻一点后带着笑意抬头。

“这次不行哦我的少爷~”

蜻蜓点水的吻落下。

“等老爷走了再让少爷随心所欲，现在该是睡觉时间了！我最爱的Kit”

...

昨晚蓬勃的家族爱好像没能在小少爷身上停留多久，Krist现在气的高声嚷嚷据理力争。但父亲要把Singto暂时带去加拿大的结果并没有改变。

其实就是老管家身体不好需要休养一阵子，之前早就准备好要开办的活动没了人操持。老爷便看中了Singto缜密的心思和令人安心的做事能力，打算把人借走几天。没想到自家儿子能气成这样嚷嚷个没完。虎父无犬子，Krist这臭脾气很大程度随了自己老爸。这回老爷子也是倔脾气上来，非要把人带走。

机票定好，行李收拾好就拉上Singto坐上了开往机场的车。

车开出去老远，Singto似乎都还能听见Krist的怒吼！

“臭老头子！！！还我P'Sing！！！！！”

...

“P'Sing~你平时喜欢做些什么呀”

一条消息发出去整整二十分钟之后才更改状态为已读。Krist捧着手机趴在床上眼巴巴的看着对方正在输入中的几个字。

平时Singto永远巴巴的跟在自己身后，所以也没什么感觉。这回人一走，Krist的日子越发不好过了。倒不是什么吃不好穿不暖的，就是莫名的看不见Singto就抓耳挠腮的烦躁。憋屈了几天实在是受不了了，突然一时兴起想问问Singto平时在家都忙活什么或是喜欢什么，Krist也想体验体验。似乎这样就能隔着时空，和Singto做着同一件事，勉强安慰自己Singto好像就在身边。

“熨烫少爷的衣服”

“???”

烫衣服是什么有趣的事么？Krist从没做过，每天早上Singto为他穿上的衣服都是之前早就熨烫准备好的。Krist从来没花心思留意过，因为总是会不自觉的把目光停留在这个为自己认真系好扣子的人身上。

Krist没问，Singto也就没有多说。

比起熨烫衣服，为喜欢的人穿上自己准备好的衣物。整洁利落，每天留心根据日程为Krist提前搭配好着装，为他亲手穿上。在这短暂的时间里，他们有理由可以面对面站的更近，Singto可以凑近了看看少爷没睡醒的小脸蛋，他也会任由自己的手指在身上借着穿衣的理由肆意游走，偶尔与肌肤相贴，被惹得有些发痒还会在怀里红着脸扭扭身子，用奶音嘟囔着让Singto停下来。

这种心情，Singto也没想过竟然让自己如此上瘾。

虽然这问题问的没头没尾，但Singto大抵也猜得出一二。也全当逗弄他，让Krist忙活一下，被思念灌满的日子也似乎能过的快一些。

看到信息的Krist从床上扑棱下来，鞋子都还没穿好就一边用脚趾勾着鞋子踉跄的往房门外走去，一边高喊着

“快给我准备！”

“少爷我要！熨！衣！服！！！！”

...

“少爷~这些事情交给我们来做就好了”

“别管我，快给我准备”

“少爷~”

“好啦好啦你们快出去！我要开始练习烫衣服了~”

“少爷~这个很烫的！还是我们来吧”

“我又不是三岁小孩了！快给我出去！我自己来”

小女仆小声嘀咕着“少爷在自理能力上估计还比不上小孩呢”，偏忘了自家少爷可是哈士奇一般的存在，耳朵尖的很。被Krist斜着眼睛警告一句“你说什么？”之后，慌慌忙忙的冲出了门，连带着把房门也给关上了。

“哼哼哼~P'Sing都做得到，我又什么做不到的！又不难”

Krist插着腰气鼓鼓的站在自己床头，看着床上被衣服堆成的一座小山。5分钟前，小女仆发着抖看着Krist从自己衣柜里把所有衣服都扒拉出来堆去床上，心想大管家才不在几天这少爷就准备拆家了啊，结果还没来得及阻止就被Krist没好气的赶走了。不过就算阻止，这向来风风火火的小少爷也从不会听他们的。

看着面前的挂烫机，Krist有些烦躁的抓抓头发。

把人赶走的太快还没问清楚怎么用，不过自诩为小机灵鬼的Krist不允许本次烫衣服行动还没开始就被宣告结束。于是在长达半个小时的努力钻研后，Krist终于让这“破机器”冒气了。兴高采烈的把衣服往上挂，小心翼翼的躲避着喷洒出来的高温气流，从衬衣的领口开始仔细的在每一丢点细微的皱褶上都狠狠的搓上几下。

衣服也不扣好扣子，挂在衣架上没待得住Krist几下搓，就软趴趴的从上头滑下来跌在地上。

于是掉下去捡起来的动作没重复几次，衣服更是没烫好几件就开始不耐烦了。

“啧！！怎么回事！这么难弄！！！这哪里好玩嘛！P'Sing好奇怪”

就像是报复Krist对自己无趣的控诉，熨烫机“心机满满”的把委屈的小少爷狠狠的烫了一下。Singto本想着让少爷有点事情可做打发时间，最后却在Krist可怜的怒骂下打了个喷嚏。

“呜呜呜~好痛！！P'Sing骗人！一点都不好玩！喜欢个屁啊！！！！！！！！”

“呜呜呜呜呜呜~P'Sing，我好想你啊呜呜呜呜”

“...”

“啊…嚏…”

...

小哭包骂归骂。

那天一屋子的烂摊子也是由下人们收拾干净的。连带把Krist搞脏的衣服也重新清洗熨烫好。反正有人收拾，Krist跟随Singto探索新世界的步伐也走的更加无拘无束。

今天的他又打起了玫瑰园的主意。

Singto以前每到5、6月份玫瑰花期到来的时候，时不时就从后花园里剪下几朵鲜艳的玫瑰，修建好花枝放在Krist的卧室里。比起用一些室内香薰，身体本就有些敏感的少爷似乎经不住这种人工香薰的味道，还是这些淡淡的自然花香更适合他。

当然Singto偶尔也会有些“奇怪”的设想，他觉得Krist这细嫩雪白的皮肤衬上红玫瑰鲜艳如血的花瓣，奶香的身体环绕着玫瑰淡淡的迷人芳香。每每想到这，Singto都是需要喝几口水缓解下莫名的燥热。

总之，这是Singto的一点私心，是在自家小少爷第二次询问喜欢什么花这样莫名其妙问题时，即便给出问题答案也不会透露半点的私心。

早上刚下过一些雨，后花园的地面有些泥泞。想着烫衣服不行，去给后花园里浇浇花，剪剪花枝还是不难的吧。兴高采烈的穿着拖鞋，套上一件白衬衫就欢天喜地的出了门。在小女仆们欣慰的注视下，蹦蹦跳跳一下就没影了。

你要问她们欣慰个什么劲？那当然是莫名其妙发了几天脾气的少爷，终于在今天有了点心情转好的迹象。回想了一下过去几天被折腾的喘不过气的日子，一众家仆欣慰的抚了抚胸口。终于是熬出头了啊。

然而真的熬出头了嘛？

并没有。

在胸口怀着欣喜的心情轻抚到第五下，屋子大门砰的一下被踹开了。

前面看起来一切正常的少爷，如果从后面看过去，你就会看见从屁股到后背一大片黏糊糊的泥，衬衣的下摆还略微淌着水。

Krist紧咬着腮帮子，瞪着眼睛大口喘着气。

“看什么看！快点放热水！我要洗澡！！！！！”

唔...虽然Krist不承认下雨天穿拖鞋出门是个错误的决定，但是他更不承认自己兴高采烈穿着拖鞋往后花园没走几步摔成了驴打滚。好在Singto不在，不然又要丢脸了。

躺在浴缸里发呆的Krist还在念叨着

“臭Sing！喜欢个屁玫瑰！气死我啦！！！！”

“呜呜呜...还有几天啊....怎么还不回来啊呜呜呜~”

...

锲而不舍，是Krist最引以为傲的精神。不撞南墙不回头，这是撞了几回还要继续撞的少爷再一次对南墙发起冲击。

“P'Sing~”

“少爷怎么了？”

“都没有其他人！就不能叫我Kit嘛？”

“好~我的Kit”

“P'Sing呀~你喜欢喝什么呢？”

近期的第三回了。Singto看到这个问题的一瞬间，就想到了一屋子仆人个个愁眉苦脸念着自己赶紧回去的样子，有些发笑。这个不省心的人怕又是要翻天了。

“双份意式浓缩”

“啊~居然是咖啡”Krist一边想着一边看了看外面的天色，已经有些暗了，手机上的24小时制的显示时间也都20开头了。这么晚喝咖啡会不会睡不着啊。

但是也不知道为什么，今天就是很想念很想念Singto。浑浑噩噩的过了这么多天，Krist努力看看电脑玩玩手机，又或是装模作样的拿起房间的吉他胡乱弹上几曲试图让自己转移一下注意力。

Singto很忙，不能打扰他的话语一遍遍在脑子里重播，好像只有这样反复提醒自己，才能忍住不给时差相隔11个小时的他打电话。

可是今天就是很想嘛！

盯着面前刚刚煮好的咖啡，Krist有些犹豫。对于嗜甜的小少爷来说，咖啡这种苦涩到难以下咽的东西向来是敬而远之的。十米之内见到都想绕道走，也不知道为什么Singto就是爱喝着苦不拉几的东西。每次喝完还会抿着嘴回味，这苦的像中药味的液体有什么好回味的啊！！！

可是到现在，Krist才发现自己对于Singto的了解只能浅显到从他是什么星座、他喜欢做什么、吃什么之类的。而他对自己无微不至照顾了这么多年，哪怕自己只是声音略微沙哑有点快感冒的迹象。晚饭后他就会拿上备好的感冒药送到房间，知道自己怕苦还选了有甜甜糖衣的那一款。

知道自己对什么过敏，知道自己吃饭喜欢把肉肉留到最后，知道自己恐高怕虫，知道自己讨厌蔬菜。

Singto似乎无所不能，看得出自己的犹豫看得出自己的害怕，就会站在自己面前把一切收拾妥帖。只要他在，Krist永远都不需要烦心。

15天的分离，Krist突然意识到自己对Singto的依赖似乎融于血液、根深蒂固。

Krist拿起杯子凝视着小小咖啡杯内浓郁的赤红色克利玛，这是含有咖啡重要香气的暗金黄色厚重油脂，轻轻的将杯子倾斜45度也不会露出黑色的咖啡液。深呼吸后屏住了气，将这温热的深色一口灌进嘴里，也没勇气细细品尝，就囫囵的吞咽下去。直到嘴里流动的液体都随着舌头的翻卷向食道奔涌干净，才长长的舒了一口气。随之而来的是从舌头每一个细小凸起传来的苦涩，Krist被这强烈的苦味吓到瞪大了双眼，试图找点水来缓解这种陌生的味道。在脑海里却突然浮现出Singto喝完后颇为享受的样子，便硬是咬着牙关深深的喘着气努力适应着嘴里翻涌的浓重苦味。

但慢慢的，嘴里残留的黑色液体里，那些苦涩粗糙竟能品出一点巧克力般的焦糖味。微小油质深入贯穿味蕾，才吞咽后许久仍然在嘴里释放着芳香物质。浓烈香醇里还带着入口时的浓稠和苦涩，苦味和甜味竟然能共同蕴藏在其中。

Krist好像忽然间就理解了Singto喜欢它的原因。

这种似曾相识的味道，像暗恋也像思念。

即使那个我容易被外人误解为软弱孤傲，但Singto你永远知道，太多东西在语言上难易较出真伪高低，保持缄默的背后是不善表达不敢靠近，好在你用这种方式教会我，比如思念，比如爱。

和涌上鼻尖的甘醇一起的，还有涌上大脑不可抑制永不枯竭，我对你的爱。

你感兴趣的一切我都想尝试过，我远比表面喜欢你。

虽然我没说。

...

晚上12点。

房间的床头灯还没有被人熄灭，倒不是因为被主人所遗忘，而是这房间的主人也缩在被子里窝成一团，烦躁的打着滚无暇顾及它。

Krist有点后悔自己大晚上的非要伤春悲秋的体会苦涩，把这辈子第一杯双份意识浓缩一口闷的结果，就是在床上滚来滚去了快一个多小时了还睡不着。喝完咖啡之后满脑子都是Singto的脸。

他总是站在离Krist几步远的距离看着自己露出微笑。偶尔犯傻被发现的时刻，他洁白整齐的牙齿也会从上扬的唇线中露出来，笑的明媚而阳光。Krist也会溺在这笑容里出神，然后再被他宠溺的揉揉脑袋唤回神志。虽然Krist每次都会恼羞成怒的吼他几句，但Singto却还是露出能让Krist耳尖泛红的笑继续看着自己。

当然在自己生病的时候，这种笑容就没机会露面了。Singto会用木质的小托盘，放上药和方便送服的水。如果实在是不能换成带有甜甜糖衣的药，那托盘里的乘客还会再增加几颗小小的糖。担忧的询问Krist身体的情况，也会伸手摸摸光洁的额头打探有没有异常的温度。平时温柔的他也会在这个时候变得严厉起来，会在身边念叨着多吃蔬菜，甜的辣的也一律没收。直到身体恢复才能看见Singto长舒一口气，再次放任安心的微笑爬上脸颊。

以及某种带着强烈欲望的脸，也在Krist的脑海里浮现了。

梳整干净的头发又几簇脱离了管制垂在了布满汗珠的额头上，眼神里是强烈到让Krist不敢直视的欲望和爱恋。高挺的鼻梁像小狗一样蹭在Krist的脸上，乖顺的小狗一般向主人讨要更多的关心。但在得到首肯后Singto又会变成被欲望支配的大狼狗，埋头在Krist的颈窝喷洒出炙热的鼻息惹人轻颤。薄唇时而黏在自己的唇瓣上撕咬缱绻，时而吮吻敏感的耳廓，还会配合着醉人的凝视吐露出自己的名字和他绵密的爱意。

而现在，窝在被子里独自遐想的Krist成功把小Kit唤醒了。直直的竖起来在宽松的睡裤上隆起来一个小小的帐篷。因为缥缈的思绪没有一点回笼的征兆，这一点蓬勃也愈发坚挺。在其主人失神的抚动下，还会偶尔轻轻的俏皮跳动。

在床上躁动的人也不满足于自己的想象，Krist想听见Singto的声音。那种暗哑的有些色情的声线在耳边呼唤着自己的名字。Krist摸到了放在床头的手机，快速的敲过几个字又专心沉溺在情欲里。

许是正在空闲，Singto的回复并没有让Krist等待太久。看到自家小少爷发来想和自己打电话的请求，回拨电话作为答案更加直接了当。Singto也确实被想念两字折磨的够呛，正好午休时间就看到Krist发来的短信，这样的决定似乎不需要一分一秒的思考，Singto需要Kit的奶音给自己充充电。

带上蓝牙耳机不仅仅是为了Singto的声音能听起来更加贴近，也是方便自己...更好的操作吧。虽然Krist把聪明劲用在这方面有点屈才，但是急不可耐的人儿才不想这么多。

“Kit~怎么啦”

“哈啊...唔...P'Sing~....啊...我好想你”

从听筒传来的声音不正常的那么明显，Singto甚至还把手机从耳朵旁边拿开，凑到面前确认这电话没有拨错。

“Kit？你在做什么？为什么还不睡觉”

“啊...~听见哈啊....听见P'Sing叫我Kit....真好...啊~喝了咖啡...睡不着~”

也不知道是有心勾引还是压抑不住，Krist完全不介意自己的喘息声如此明显的通过着小小的手机听筒，钻进Singto的耳朵里撩拨起情欲。

“Kit你在.......？”

从听见Krist的喘息声开始，下腹绷紧的感觉越来越明显。体温上升，呼吸加重，身体的每一个信号都在告诉Singto，仅仅是Krist的几声旖旎就能让自己情动，憋了几天的想念和这炙热的温度一起席卷了全身。虽然说出口的语气是询问，但是Singto其实比谁都清楚这个答案。

只是有人似乎彻底放开并不知羞，喘息声还没停止，并且似乎有了越发绵延的感觉，当然其中还夹杂了一些Singto不懂的笑意。不过几秒钟后，Singto就能明白了。手机里发来的图片有点模糊，可能是光线昏暗，拍摄者也磨蹭着身子无心对焦。但是依稀还是能看出点什么。

一丝不挂的下身，因为掀开了被子没再被阴影遮蔽，暖黄色灯光撒在白皙的肌肤上显得更加温柔朦胧。隐约能看见脚趾因为翻涌的快感蜷缩着勾起床单，一只手伸在两腿中间握着些什么，不过这里Singto清楚的很。甚至它的样子都还记得，毕竟那晚一边看着还把玩了许久，到底是熟门熟路的。

“现在~....你知道了嘛？啊...啊啊~...我很想你Sing...”

“想我就自己这么玩？你是个妖精吧”

“啊啊~...如果可以选...我...更想啊~...做P'Sing的...榨汁机~”

Singto的理智在这句话后彻底崩盘。他忍着坚硬处带来的难耐快步走向窗边，猛的一下把窗帘拉上阻隔明媚的阳关。也让Singto大中午试图跟随着这个诱人的家伙开启自渎旅程的想法显得不那么羞耻。

Krist听见了从听筒另一端传来的响动，应该是拉扯窗帘的声音。

“P'Sing~你...嗯啊...你想做什么？”

“做你！”

Singto声音暗哑的从齿缝逼出这句话后，着急的扯开裤链，急切的想要某些欲望快点得以舒缓。但是听到这话的Krist只是狡黠的笑着，不紧不慢的利用自己少爷身份开始发号施令了。

“不行哦~...P'Sing~”

“嗯？”

“啊啊啊~啊....你的那些....都是我...我的~”

“所以~不给你玩....”

Singto越发厚重的喘息声好像自带某种令人情动的媚药一般，暗哑的说着自己的名字，求自己发出一起玩耍的指令。心爱之人心甘情愿的将一切的控制权交到自己手上，Krist感受到无与伦比的满足和安定。似乎因为爱意的勃发，前段小口吐出了更多透明的液体，让这上下撸动的行为更加流畅。

可被下了命令的Singto只能乖乖的松开企图抚上火热的手，这坚挺刚被Singto释放出来就只能孤零零的高耸着。得不到关爱的柱身不时抖动几下，无助的从小口里吐出一些湿润。Singto叹了口气，深感这次回国的日期再晚上几天这小家伙就该被坏心眼的少爷憋坏了。

Krist用手包裹着自己的火热，在脑海里想象着Singto在那个晚上用力安慰欲望的样子。指腹在铃口附近打着转，蹭着那些丝滑把柱头浸润的更加光泽。用指甲刮过这个欲望的出口，感受着过激的刺激像电流一般涌向大脑。

张大嘴喘气但气息吞吐之间，流露出更多粘腻高昂的呻吟，像是包含着痛苦但更似欢愉。Krist腰臀扭摆着磨蹭着身下的床单，手上的速度加快，情欲的积累和堆叠快到达顶峰了。

“啊啊啊啊~...Sing~啊...”

“我....啊哈..快...快射了...啊啊啊啊呜~”

明明到达巅峰有些喷涌是顺理成章，但此时此刻，Krist另一只手的指腹却死死的按住那个欲望的出口。他的Singto可以把一切的控制权交给自己，那自己当然也能做到。毕竟在这种欲望沉沦的时刻，他希望被Singto主宰。

“P'Sing~啊...啊啊啊~你...可以让我...射么啊~”

“什么意思Kit？”

“我把它~..啊~堵住了...Sing让我射~...我才能射...啊哈~”

“你！”

Singto快被小妖精气死了。

这么折磨你的老公坏了怎么用！

“可~...可以嘛~...Sing~我...呜呜呜好想..好想射..啊啊啊啊~”

“不行”

“呜呜呜呜~...Sing~~啊..”

“求我~”

“嗯啊...求...求你呜呜呜~...Kit'好难受....让我...射呜呜呜呜”

Kirst不由自主的哼出甜腻的鼻音，过量的快感从前端泛滥开来。因为久久得不到释放而身体抽搐，在极致的欢愉里，在快乐到想要崩溃的瞬间，Krist的脑海里却只有Singto的样子。终于在Singto的准许下，Krist松开了压抑已久的情欲。

从喉咙深处挤出哀鸣，释放后Krist整个人都一直剧烈的痉挛著，性器里不停的喷出白浊，甚至飞溅到下巴上都有星星点点，但是却无暇顾及。在床上木木的看着天花板，Singto在说着些什么他也没太留意，直到潮热褪去理智恢复。Krist才突然意识到自己似乎做了什么天大的糗事，回忆了下自己甜腻的呻吟和那些情色意味十足的话语。支支吾吾的说了几句便挂掉了电话，Singto听见电话的嘟嘟声也只能笑着摇头走进浴室。

一个人在浴室感叹大中午洗冷水澡真是憋屈。

另外一个则捧脸吐槽自己到底是喝咖啡还是喝春药，榨汁机什么的啊啊啊啊啊不想记得啊！！！！

...

加拿大回泰国的航程需要21个小时15分钟。

Singto从加拿大动身的时间没有告诉Krist，而是在他离开的第二天早上Krist才接到了父亲的电话，告诉Krist活动一结束本想让Singto休息一晚第二天再出发，可他说放心不下少爷非要急匆匆的当晚回来。老爷子纳闷Krist这么大个人了到底有啥可放心不下的，便也打电话过来问问情况。听到自己儿子没皮没脸的笑声，默默在心里吐槽终究是让Sing把这个混小子宠坏了。

现在时间是晚上的23点59分45秒，5分钟前Singto给自己打了电话说很快就到。这个点早就到了平时需要休息的时间，整个房子安安静静，只有Krist还坐在客厅等待离别依旧的爱人归来。

“吧嗒”一声门锁落锁的声音，坐在客厅昏暗灯光里的Krist还没看清楚些什么，就被拽住手腕从沙发上拉起来。Singto一边在手腕上勾着脱下的西装外套拿着行李，一手用力的握住Krist的手腕。从掌心传来的熟悉温度让Krist感到安心，放松思绪就这样被Singto快步拽回了房间。

门刚关好，Singto就把衣服和行李随手一挥丢到地上，转身把Krist揽进怀里。

环着纤细的腰肢，从背后抚向Krist的后颈，轻轻的揉捏几下就张开手掌将思念已久的人紧紧的压向自己。Singto低着头把脸埋在Krist的颈窝，嗅着Krist身上的味道。虽然小少爷的一切生活用品都由自己打点，柠檬草的沐浴露在他的身上会总是会裹挟着淡淡的奶味，清新淡雅温润甜腻。用鼻尖磨蹭着细嫩的皮肤，惹的Krist一阵痒意在怀里轻轻颤抖。

“P'Sing？~”

声音如果有味道，那他的Kit唤他的每一句P'Sing都是甜的。嗜苦避甜的习惯却避不开这个甜到心窝里的人。

“让我抱一会~充电...”

比起并肩、牵手、接吻，许多人最喜欢的其实应该还是拥抱吧。当Singto用双臂紧紧把一个人箍在怀里时，没什么比那更能让人体会到什么叫做拥有了。

被Singto紧紧抱在怀里的感觉太美妙了，15天里每一处因为过分思念而叫嚣个不停的细胞好像都在这拥抱的温度里融化了。两个人都沉浸在难得的静谧里，Singto抱了好久才恋恋不舍的离开。他捧着Krist的脸，望向他流转星河的眼眸。

“P'Sing~你饿了吗？”

活动结束就匆忙收拾行李去机场开始长时间的飞行，一落地就马不停蹄的赶回来。Krist想都不用想，这个Singto肯定没时间好好吃东西。本来就没什么肉感的脸，好像因为路途的奔波线条都更加硬朗了。反正很帅就是了嘻嘻。

但是再帅也要吃饭啊哼！

“吃啦~不用担心”Singto看着怀里的人一下愁眉苦脸一下羞涩脸红，这个上天送给他的礼物是不是可爱的有些过分了。

“哼哼ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ我才不信呢！”

“那你尝尝...我刚刚吃什么了”

唇瓣相接的毫无预告，嘴上的温暖湿润让Krist的心脏都跳漏了一拍。Singto挑眉看着怀里脸色爆红的小家伙，嫩娇的唇笨拙地回吻着Singto。轻轻地吻像是羽毛抚过，把握不好的用力却撞到了牙齿，仿佛灵魂都随之震动。

Krist贴着他的热唇不知道该怎么办，只能按照记忆里他吻自己的样子有样学样。Singto像是惩罚他前几日做的坏事，不怀好意地咬了一下饱满多汁的下唇，引来Krist低低地喘息。强劲的舌趁机侵入，攻城略地，毫不客气。Krist感觉自己的嘴都麻了，可霸道的臭Sing却还是食髓知味般，勾着不放。

在Krist红着脸打算承受Singto进一步加深这个吻时，Singto却勾着嘴角退开了。

“尝到了么？”

这才想起来拥吻的开头，Krist嘟着嘴有点埋怨。明明自己还想亲下去，说停就停了哼！

“唔...咖啡？”

咂咂嘴，这股苦涩味Krist倒是不难分辨。甚至还有点喜欢，Singto嘴里的咖啡味似乎有让自己上瘾的魔力，说的准确些，Singto整个人都是。戒不掉的那种。

“聪明的Kit猜对了Sing的问题，那...给你一个小奖励”

“嗯？什么？”

“咖啡都喝了，当然得做点什么事啦”

“对吧~我的榨汁机”

...

浴室里水汽弥蒙连视线都被混淆了，柠檬草的香气从两个相互依靠贴近的肌肤上飘散开来。雪白奶油那样绵密细腻的泡泡成为了肉体摩擦时诱人的润滑剂，以此Krist和Singto的小腹上被丰盈的泡沫包裹起来的某些欲望也更加用力的相互顶弄，前端戳上对方有些粗糙的耻毛，继续向前顶弄就会被滑溜的泡沫引领着拍在结实紧致的小腹上。

封闭的空间里，哗哗的流水声显得格外响亮，湍急的水流冲刷著Krist敏感的身体，水柱的冲力带起一阵阵的酥痒，敏感了他身上的每一个细胞。Krist的头不由自主地向著水流的方向仰起了脸，闭上眼睛任著澎湃的水流冲刷著赤裸的身躯。

“呼....呼...哈啊....”Singto的呼吸渐渐浓重起来，双手的手掌在Krist身上用力的抚摸游走起来，在脖颈间磨蹭深嗅的动作很情色，他双眼不知何时变得赤红而迷离。Singto将Krist重重的撞到墙上，手垫在少爷的小脑袋和冰冷的墙壁之间，用力的收紧让唇齿之间的游戏变得更加缠绵。

在Singto看来面前羞涩着承受深吻的爱人，连嘴里的津液都有着异样的香味。比起任何甘霖还要美味，划过喉咙的甘泉流动至全身，窜动的不良因子似乎在这个时候得到了短暂的缓解，但随之而来的是飙升的体温传达身体每一个细胞叫嚣着的欲望。

Krist的四肢都虚软着使不上力，临到关头才懊悔起不爱运动的生活习惯。只能苦苦的抓着Singto的手臂，勉强支撑起在奶白的绵密下逐渐下滑的身体。只可惜Singto并没有想放过他，有力的臂膀从Krist的腋下穿过，一把捞起来怀里滑溜的小鱼。另一只手则在Krist肉感十足的臀瓣上大力揉捏，骨节分明的手指还会假装不小心，滑进Krist深深的臀缝中模拟着抽插的动作，经过某个隐秘的入口恶意的按压，将指尖塞进感受火热的紧致，在Krist发出酥爽的呻吟时又坏心眼的立马拔出来。

Krist的身体在Singto的撩拨下愈发敏感，后穴似有似乎的触碰，浅尝即止又不满足。羞于诉说自己的渴望，红着脸用渴求的眼神看向Singto，鼻尖还不时发出撒娇一般的哼哼声。

Singto则故意不看这祈求的视线，深怕自己一心软就按奈不住深入的欲望。一场美妙的性事本就该有些婉转绵延的前奏的，灵巧的手指如同指挥家手中率领控制旋律起伏的指挥棒，Krist是他丰富表现力的作品。手指在Krist的身上奏响着欢愉的乐章，胸前两点密集的拨弄，大腿内侧的轻柔抚摸，囊袋中间的火热揉捏，配合着演奏的节奏从Krist的喉咙里流露出最美妙的音色。

“P...P'Sing...快点啊哈...进来”

感觉身体里满载的情绪快要坚持不住了，Krist把头埋在Singto胸前小声的求饶。

“这么着急？”猴急的小少爷再怀里磨蹭，Singto凑到他的耳边一边吮吻着肉嘟嘟的耳垂，一边用饱含情欲的沙哑声音低笑着。

“因为是P'Sing~所以....Kit想快点吃掉”

Krist一直以来都会把喜欢的东西总要留到最后才吃，然而常常被误认为不喜欢，然后被别人抢走吃掉。但现在，被抢走什么都可以。唯独你，唯独Singto，Krist一分一秒都不想浪费，渴望拥有渴望缠绵。

我将违背我的天性，忤逆我的本能，永远爱你。

...

草草冲洗几下，Singto用毛巾包裹着自己，以及双腿紧紧缠在腰上仍旧黏糊着不愿停下亲吻的Krist。也不知道是因为情欲还是因为浴室里有些滚烫的水温，迷人的粉红爬满Krist的身体，惹眼的还有胸前占有欲满满的红痕。虽然Singto想在脖子上也留下几朵好看的红梅，但终究是在Krist愤愤的抗议下作罢。

在曼谷难以消退的热浪里穿高领，可是一件相当痛苦的事情哟P'Sing。

手指上已经裹满了清凉抵在krist水红色粘膜上，虽然还没踏入这诱人的邻域，仅仅在入口徘徊也能感受到其中时而收缩，像一开一合的小嘴吐露着欢迎的语句。Krist躺在床上把通红的脸蛋撇开，他实在不想亲眼看到自己主动把腿M字型分开这样主动求欢令人羞耻的样子。像是感受到主人羞怯的心情，柱头的小孔沁出更多透明的黏液。

预想中被Singto有些薄茧的温热双手包裹的情况没有出现，Krist感觉得到自己的分身被某个潮湿柔软所紧紧拥住了。一块富有弹性的软舌灵活用力的挤压在柱身上，Krist慌张的看向自己两腿之间却只能看见Singto的发旋。

“Sing~”

腿间的人似乎没听见，继续逗弄着他的分身，舌尖轻轻的在马眼处打着转，然后一口吞入，分身被温热的口腔内壁一包裹，轻轻地跳动了下，又硬了几分。

“啊啊啊....P'Sing~放开我...不要吸了嗯啊...”

出口的话被身下突然的刺激打断，变成了小小的呻吟，也许还不能称之为呻吟。Krist呜咽着咬住了嘴巴，就为了堵住那个罪恶的声音。Singto用牙齿轻轻啃咬着冠状区，手指在两个囊袋上舞动，在Krist耐不住地轻微扭动时，狠狠地整根吸入，像婴儿吮吸母乳般，有节奏地吮吸着那个坚硬。

Krist失神的张大着嘴，他想要说话但声音从喉咙里出来却变成黏黏腻腻的呻吟。在润滑液的帮助下，扩张的柔和仔细，两个手指插入后弯曲着指节在里头按压紧致的肠肉。身前的坚硬还在Singto口中吞吐着，在一次无意识的顶弄下，Krist的柱头猛地撞击到了Singto喉咙深处，干呕反应让Singto咽喉骤然收缩箍的Krist头皮发麻，只能将手指伸进Singto的发间试图将距离拉开一些。即便是被干呕反应难受的闷咳了几声，Singto还是用力的含着Krist的火热没有松口，前后端一起发起的温柔攻势，终于快把Krist送上顶峰。

“啊...啊啊啊啊~P'Sing~快....快点放开....要到了...要....啊啊啊~”

话都没能说完，在Singto更加卖力的含弄下，Krist释放在了对方温热的嘴里。Singto听着Krist慌张的让自己把这粘稠吐出来的话，一边笑弯了眼，宣告胜利一般抬起头特意凸显出吞咽时喉结的上下滑动。用猩红的舌尖将自己嘴角的残余搜刮进嘴里，Singto俯身吻上了Krist的唇。

“我的小少爷~尝尝你自己的味道”

有些腥气的吻，是现在最好的催情药。呼吸混乱，有些刚刚释放的欲望在这个瑰丽的、缱绻的、模糊的、缥缈的、充满着爱恋与情欲的吻里再次勃发。有些明亮但又荒芜的情感，好像在此刻才体会到什么叫做尘埃落地。

就算嘴上不说，爱意也会从眼睛里跑出来。这是Krist对上Singto酿满眷恋的视线后的第一个想法，他在这墨黑如夜空的眸子里看见了一丝不挂满是爱欲的自己。

“进来”

Krist用软乎乎的脚掌压在Singto的手臂上，试图把还埋在身体里的手指给踢出去。而离开后细密涌来的空虚让Krist皱起了眉头，用手臂支撑着，把屁股往Singto的火热前凑了凑。进来二字音量不大，但是Singto脸上满足的笑容让他知道，某人听见了。

Singto向来是比起说话更喜欢用行动证明的人，但是因为实在太喜欢娇羞可爱的少爷，导致在一起黏糊时荤话不断。但现在爱意满溢胸腔，只用不停的摆动杂糅心跳，用一次次猛烈撞击发出的爱欲乐章来诉说分隔已久的思念和曾经偷偷仰望的爱恋。

近到耻骨相贴冲撞出呻吟，拉远几分都空虚的让人想要落泪。Krist试图把腰挺得更高，让这快乐的根源能更加深入顶弄到不可想象的地方去。Sinto欣赏起对方凸显的喉结，因为欲望的堆积而苦苦忍耐所鼓起的静脉，有些青紫的颜色从绯红的脖子上透出来，有种异样的美感。后穴里温热紧致的肠壁带来的快感，无论以及冲撞进来多少次都感觉无法适应。死死的裹挟的力道努力绞杀着入侵者，挤入的润滑液和肠液在每一次抽插中都发出咕叽咕叽的糜烂水声。

保持着下身连结的状态将Krist直接翻了个身。旋转后紧致异常的甬道让Singto浑身战栗，从交合处传来过电一般的快感。低头就能看到Krist白嫩的臀肉因为自己的深挺，连带着蔓延开涟漪般的臀波，上面还因为Singto无法自持被大力揉捏留下的指印还依稀可见。圆润的臀部和骨感的后背之间，是Krist迷人的细腰。向脊柱中间收拢的曲线，和臀缝上薄紧肌肉旁让人沉沦的腰窝。

Singto被这诱人的画面所勾引，倾身在腰窝上用舌尖细细的打圈旋转着。而后随着脊椎缓缓向上，最后舌尖探索的旅程终点停留在Krist那诱发人触摸欲望的蝴蝶骨，献上朝拜一般圣洁虔诚的吻。愿做信徒，臣服于你。

被从背后咬住脖子的Krist仰着头承受着情潮的冲撞，闭着眼睛哼出婉转的呻吟。向后伸手摸在Singto腰侧的动作让莽撞之刃更加大刀阔斧的抽插。令人无法抵抗的愉悦活塞运动，已经将Krist的快感一层一层的叠到最顶端了，直挺的分身已经开始渲泄些许的白液。

「我...快了…SIng…呜呜呜呜…再快一点..嗯啊…」

插抽的动作越来越粗爆快速，只因Singto也快要撑不住体内想发射的欲望。

「唔嗯啊…啊…嗯…Sing…Sing…哈啊…不行了…啊啊－」

「嗯~」

几乎跟krist同时达到高潮，Singto将大量的浓稠射入Krist的体内还不愿意抽离。仍在小幅度的顶弄享受高潮过后剧烈收缩的穴肉所带来的余韵。

「哈啊…啊…哈…Sing…」

身体已经摊软在床上，高潮的快感让Krist的脸颊染著更加妖媚的颜色。窝在SIngto怀里休息了一会，Krist嘟囔着要贴心的管家给自己再洗一个澡。但是在看到Singto熟练的把透明的塑胶薄膜从柱身上剥下来打上一个结，又不知道从哪里又掏出一个迅速套上。

Krist才意识到这个夜晚怕是没这么容易能过去了。

...

旖旎的夜确实还长。

在第3次被Singto操射，前端的小口吨吨的再也吐不出什么东西。Krist感觉到体内的坚挺还是依旧火热。

“你...你不累的嘛”

要不是以及彻底没了反抗的力气，恼羞成怒的小猫可是要挠人了。

“刚刚不是亲了几口嘛，Sing已经充满电了呢~”

“何况...”

“只要和Kit连着...（深顶）就永远有电哦~”P'Sing被老爸拐走了。

就在几分钟前他刚刚给我发了信息说飞机准备起飞。

等他回来需要15天。

换算一下是360个小时、21600分钟、1296000秒。

但是我在收到消息后的一分钟后，就开始想他了。

...

Krist窝在二楼的房间里，把房门关的死死的，却还是堵不住从楼下传来的嘈杂声。晚宴的日子终于还是到了，从今天早上开始家里就没个清净。向来喜欢从中午迎接一天开始的Krist，因为自己老爹震耳欲聋的怒吼下，只能草草结束今天睡懒觉的计划。顶着鸡窝头的Krist一边思考自家老爹为啥一把年纪还是中气这么足，能隔着一层楼直接把自己吼醒，一边被Singto伺候着洗漱穿衣。

衣服都是Singto亲自熨烫好的，在照顾Krist的这件事情上Singto谁都信不过，还是自己手把手操持比较放心。更何况站在面前乖乖让自己整理衬衣衣领的Krist也不仅仅只是少爷了，是几天前确认心意后便干柴烈火直接本垒的....爱人？

Singto在这个称谓上有点犹豫。像是自己一直仰望天空寻找璀璨耀眼的星星，低头才发现自己手握星河。

终归是有些不敢相信的。

Krist把手轻轻的怀在自己腰上。动作带着慵懒的意味，但不安分的手指还在试图勾走一些总是不太稳固的意志。刚起床没多久，眼睛里还带着点迷茫的水汽，嘴巴嘟嘟的。这般好看的唇上没有被涂抹上女生气的唇膏，而是经由细密的血管在薄薄的皮肤透出鲜活诱人的红润。这样的认知让Singto喉咙有些干渴，似乎自从那晚之后，一些细小的肢体接触都能让自己心潮起伏。明明一直以来都知道自己并不是什么急色之人，可偏偏上对Krist时Singto才发现自己一点还手之力都没有。心甘情愿的沦陷了。

只可惜可爱之人并不知晓自己的可爱，还没心没肺的靠近，用白皙细嫩的脸在Singto胸口撒娇磨蹭。嘴里奶乎乎的说着自己不会喜欢其他人，让自己不要生气之类讨好求饶的话。Singto呼吸一滞，生不生气什么的不知道，但这小少爷再这般磨蹭下去自己就要忍不住了。

不过就像是刻意挑战自己的定力一样，Singto没舍得推开胸前的人。

晚宴的准备总是繁复和琐碎的。从晚宴上花瓶的摆放位置到碗碟上的餐巾样式，服侍少爷换上晚宴西装，整理好领结和佩戴的耳饰，大大小小的事情都需要Singto过目和准备。所以早上的一个拥抱就成了今天屈指可数的接触。

华丽的晚宴上，Krist被父亲提拎着四处招待宾客，最后被扔在一位清秀的女生面前，父亲只说着“年轻人好好认识认识”就笑的无比灿烂拿着酒杯晃悠悠的撤退了。剩下Krist和女生大眼瞪小眼了好一会，才从今晚天气不错开始进入尬聊模式。想着大概意思意思搭几句话，给父亲一点面子就赶紧开溜。至始至终连女孩的脸都没仔细瞧几眼，名字什么的听过也没有往脑袋里去。只是在对话的间隙东张西望的寻找Singto的身影，希望他能看到求救的眼神把自己带离这个鬼地方。

不过能让Singto吃点醋似乎也不错。说不定晚上他会在自己房间拧着眉头，不满的搂着腰用指腹摩挲着下唇，醋意满满的说“这么好看的嘴可不能只用来和别人说话”，然后俯身带着强烈的占有欲用力含住自己的嘴。

然后又是一个旖旎的夜晚。

明明在和“相亲”的另一半搭着话，Krist的脑海里却自顾自的脑补了很多和Singto一起开展的粉红色或是，也有点黄色的情节。活生生把自己逼成一个红富士，耳尖和脸蛋一起红扑扑，圆润的酒窝也偷跑出来挂在脸上。面前的女生看着Krist突如其来的羞涩，以为这个腼腆的少年许是对自己也有意思，欣喜的继续往下延伸着话题。可神游天外的小少爷自然是毫无反应，女孩的脸色也由红转黑，最后悻悻离场。

一场准备已久的相亲就这样被Krist靠脑补给搞砸了。

而被脑补了一晚上的Singto则为了晚宴忙碌的连口水都没来得及喝。好不容易把晚宴收尾工作结束后就听见了老爷的怒吼。

“你你你！你说说你！让你找女朋友也不要！给你介绍也搞砸！皮拉瓦你到底想怎样！！！！！！”

坐在沙发上的老爷气的把拐杖砸的咚咚响，面前的Krist嘟着嘴巴一脸无辜，其实约等于毫无悔意。反正本来就没打算相亲，早吹了早完事Krist乐的清闲。

“我怎么知道嘛！你自己也有看到啊，我有和她说话”

“说话就行了嘛？！谁告诉你说话就能找对象的啊？！”

Singto刚走到客厅打算围观下这对欢喜爷俩的掰头比赛，结果就突然被cue。

“Sing~你说说他，从小到大谁的话都不听就知道跟在你屁股尾，作为P你也教教这个臭小子怎么追女孩子。你说好不容易准备个晚宴就让这个臭小子给搞砸了”

言语间才知道Krist今晚干的好事，Singto看了一眼正在偷瞄自己的Krist，笑意克制不住。

“我也不太懂追女孩子的事，教不了少爷。不过少爷这么聪慧，老爷也不用太担心”

“何况还有我在身边呢”

...

“你说你在身边是什么意思”

临睡前的晚安，Krist非要黏糊在Singto身上。

“就字面意思”

Singto揉了揉怀里毛茸茸的脑袋，此时的小少爷把脸埋在胸前，说话的声音也都显得闷闷的。

“P'Sing啊~你说为什么家里三兄妹，老爸唯独对我最凶”

“可能...是我实在不讨人喜欢吧”

Krist把玩着Singto胸前的衬衣扣子，说出口的话闷闷的，听起来鼻音也有点重。

Sangpotirat家族里除了Krist之外，顶上有个哥哥跟在父亲身边学习商道需继承家业，底下有个妹妹在美国读博。倒是Krist毕业后家里也没催工作，也没有别的什么安排，好像无所谓这个二儿子一样采取放养模式。家族里面不免有些风言风语，平时Krist似乎也能装作不在意。但是今天父亲难得为了自己大操大办，最后也是被自己搞砸。Krist也不知道为什么总觉得有点难以言说的酸楚，好像自己快要被放弃了。

看起来风光无限吃喝不愁的少爷，说到底不过是不爱读书不谙商道的家族弃儿。

Krist吸吸鼻子，鼻子突然用来的酸楚有些痒痒的。

“我的小少爷怎么傻乎乎的”

Singto温柔的抚摸着Krist的头，还轻描淡写的为微红的眼角抹去一些不想被承认的湿润。

“我才不傻呢！”

“老爷他最疼爱的，就是少爷你了”

Krist愣愣的看着Singto。

“大少爷喜欢摄影却被老爷绑在身边，学习自己根本不喜欢的学科。吃饭应酬摸爬滚打，都是为了继承Sangpotirat的偌大家业。”

“小姐她读完硕士本想完成自己的梦想去周游世界，最后被老爷逼着读博”

“唯独你，老爷从来没要求从来不干涉。”

“Kit~你知道吗？这个世界上想要随心所欲是很困难的。但是老爷希望在他能力范围内给你最大的自由，你可以不用逼自己懂得酒桌上的道理，你可以随自己心意学习热爱的音乐。这些自由是老爷能给你的最大的礼物”

“包括我在内”

“我会尽我所能让少爷随心所欲，快乐的做自己”

这些从来没有人告诉过Krist，自己也一直钻牛角从来没想明白。父母的爱有时候也是笨拙的吧，即便表达方式不同，但也还是竭尽全力的给自己最好的。不过现在知道似乎也不太迟，父母的爱也好，Singto的爱也好。从现在这一刻开始，深刻的理解，眷恋且珍惜，如你们所愿，肆意潇洒做快乐的自己，终归不算太迟。

“那.....我能不能随心所欲的要求P'Sing晚上也在身边呢？”

害羞的人儿咬着自己的小嘴，鼻尖被轻轻一点后带着笑意抬头。

“这次不行哦我的少爷~”

蜻蜓点水的吻落下。

“等老爷走了再让少爷随心所欲，现在该是睡觉时间了！我最爱的Kit”

...

昨晚蓬勃的家族爱好像没能在小少爷身上停留多久，Krist现在气的高声嚷嚷据理力争。但父亲要把Singto暂时带去加拿大的结果并没有改变。

其实就是老管家身体不好需要休养一阵子，之前早就准备好要开办的活动没了人操持。老爷便看中了Singto缜密的心思和令人安心的做事能力，打算把人借走几天。没想到自家儿子能气成这样嚷嚷个没完。虎父无犬子，Krist这臭脾气很大程度随了自己老爸。这回老爷子也是倔脾气上来，非要把人带走。

机票定好，行李收拾好就拉上Singto坐上了开往机场的车。

车开出去老远，Singto似乎都还能听见Krist的怒吼！

“臭老头子！！！还我P'Sing！！！！！”

...

“P'Sing~你平时喜欢做些什么呀”

一条消息发出去整整二十分钟之后才更改状态为已读。Krist捧着手机趴在床上眼巴巴的看着对方正在输入中的几个字。

平时Singto永远巴巴的跟在自己身后，所以也没什么感觉。这回人一走，Krist的日子越发不好过了。倒不是什么吃不好穿不暖的，就是莫名的看不见Singto就抓耳挠腮的烦躁。憋屈了几天实在是受不了了，突然一时兴起想问问Singto平时在家都忙活什么或是喜欢什么，Krist也想体验体验。似乎这样就能隔着时空，和Singto做着同一件事，勉强安慰自己Singto好像就在身边。

“熨烫少爷的衣服”

“???”

烫衣服是什么有趣的事么？Krist从没做过，每天早上Singto为他穿上的衣服都是之前早就熨烫准备好的。Krist从来没花心思留意过，因为总是会不自觉的把目光停留在这个为自己认真系好扣子的人身上。

Krist没问，Singto也就没有多说。

比起熨烫衣服，为喜欢的人穿上自己准备好的衣物。整洁利落，每天留心根据日程为Krist提前搭配好着装，为他亲手穿上。在这短暂的时间里，他们有理由可以面对面站的更近，Singto可以凑近了看看少爷没睡醒的小脸蛋，他也会任由自己的手指在身上借着穿衣的理由肆意游走，偶尔与肌肤相贴，被惹得有些发痒还会在怀里红着脸扭扭身子，用奶音嘟囔着让Singto停下来。

这种心情，Singto也没想过竟然让自己如此上瘾。

虽然这问题问的没头没尾，但Singto大抵也猜得出一二。也全当逗弄他，让Krist忙活一下，被思念灌满的日子也似乎能过的快一些。

看到信息的Krist从床上扑棱下来，鞋子都还没穿好就一边用脚趾勾着鞋子踉跄的往房门外走去，一边高喊着

“快给我准备！”

“少爷我要！熨！衣！服！！！！”

...

“少爷~这些事情交给我们来做就好了”

“别管我，快给我准备”

“少爷~”

“好啦好啦你们快出去！我要开始练习烫衣服了~”

“少爷~这个很烫的！还是我们来吧”

“我又不是三岁小孩了！快给我出去！我自己来”

小女仆小声嘀咕着“少爷在自理能力上估计还比不上小孩呢”，偏忘了自家少爷可是哈士奇一般的存在，耳朵尖的很。被Krist斜着眼睛警告一句“你说什么？”之后，慌慌忙忙的冲出了门，连带着把房门也给关上了。

“哼哼哼~P'Sing都做得到，我又什么做不到的！又不难”

Krist插着腰气鼓鼓的站在自己床头，看着床上被衣服堆成的一座小山。5分钟前，小女仆发着抖看着Krist从自己衣柜里把所有衣服都扒拉出来堆去床上，心想大管家才不在几天这少爷就准备拆家了啊，结果还没来得及阻止就被Krist没好气的赶走了。不过就算阻止，这向来风风火火的小少爷也从不会听他们的。

看着面前的挂烫机，Krist有些烦躁的抓抓头发。

把人赶走的太快还没问清楚怎么用，不过自诩为小机灵鬼的Krist不允许本次烫衣服行动还没开始就被宣告结束。于是在长达半个小时的努力钻研后，Krist终于让这“破机器”冒气了。兴高采烈的把衣服往上挂，小心翼翼的躲避着喷洒出来的高温气流，从衬衣的领口开始仔细的在每一丢点细微的皱褶上都狠狠的搓上几下。

衣服也不扣好扣子，挂在衣架上没待得住Krist几下搓，就软趴趴的从上头滑下来跌在地上。

于是掉下去捡起来的动作没重复几次，衣服更是没烫好几件就开始不耐烦了。

“啧！！怎么回事！这么难弄！！！这哪里好玩嘛！P'Sing好奇怪”

就像是报复Krist对自己无趣的控诉，熨烫机“心机满满”的把委屈的小少爷狠狠的烫了一下。Singto本想着让少爷有点事情可做打发时间，最后却在Krist可怜的怒骂下打了个喷嚏。

“呜呜呜~好痛！！P'Sing骗人！一点都不好玩！喜欢个屁啊！！！！！！！！”

“呜呜呜呜呜呜~P'Sing，我好想你啊呜呜呜呜”

“...”

“啊…嚏…”

...

小哭包骂归骂。

那天一屋子的烂摊子也是由下人们收拾干净的。连带把Krist搞脏的衣服也重新清洗熨烫好。反正有人收拾，Krist跟随Singto探索新世界的步伐也走的更加无拘无束。

今天的他又打起了玫瑰园的主意。

Singto以前每到5、6月份玫瑰花期到来的时候，时不时就从后花园里剪下几朵鲜艳的玫瑰，修建好花枝放在Krist的卧室里。比起用一些室内香薰，身体本就有些敏感的少爷似乎经不住这种人工香薰的味道，还是这些淡淡的自然花香更适合他。

当然Singto偶尔也会有些“奇怪”的设想，他觉得Krist这细嫩雪白的皮肤衬上红玫瑰鲜艳如血的花瓣，奶香的身体环绕着玫瑰淡淡的迷人芳香。每每想到这，Singto都是需要喝几口水缓解下莫名的燥热。

总之，这是Singto的一点私心，是在自家小少爷第二次询问喜欢什么花这样莫名其妙问题时，即便给出问题答案也不会透露半点的私心。

早上刚下过一些雨，后花园的地面有些泥泞。想着烫衣服不行，去给后花园里浇浇花，剪剪花枝还是不难的吧。兴高采烈的穿着拖鞋，套上一件白衬衫就欢天喜地的出了门。在小女仆们欣慰的注视下，蹦蹦跳跳一下就没影了。

你要问她们欣慰个什么劲？那当然是莫名其妙发了几天脾气的少爷，终于在今天有了点心情转好的迹象。回想了一下过去几天被折腾的喘不过气的日子，一众家仆欣慰的抚了抚胸口。终于是熬出头了啊。

然而真的熬出头了嘛？

并没有。

在胸口怀着欣喜的心情轻抚到第五下，屋子大门砰的一下被踹开了。

前面看起来一切正常的少爷，如果从后面看过去，你就会看见从屁股到后背一大片黏糊糊的泥，衬衣的下摆还略微淌着水。

Krist紧咬着腮帮子，瞪着眼睛大口喘着气。

“看什么看！快点放热水！我要洗澡！！！！！”

唔...虽然Krist不承认下雨天穿拖鞋出门是个错误的决定，但是他更不承认自己兴高采烈穿着拖鞋往后花园没走几步摔成了驴打滚。好在Singto不在，不然又要丢脸了。

躺在浴缸里发呆的Krist还在念叨着

“臭Sing！喜欢个屁玫瑰！气死我啦！！！！”

“呜呜呜...还有几天啊....怎么还不回来啊呜呜呜~”

...

锲而不舍，是Krist最引以为傲的精神。不撞南墙不回头，这是撞了几回还要继续撞的少爷再一次对南墙发起冲击。

“P'Sing~”

“少爷怎么了？”

“都没有其他人！就不能叫我Kit嘛？”

“好~我的Kit”

“P'Sing呀~你喜欢喝什么呢？”

近期的第三回了。Singto看到这个问题的一瞬间，就想到了一屋子仆人个个愁眉苦脸念着自己赶紧回去的样子，有些发笑。这个不省心的人怕又是要翻天了。

“双份意式浓缩”

“啊~居然是咖啡”Krist一边想着一边看了看外面的天色，已经有些暗了，手机上的24小时制的显示时间也都20开头了。这么晚喝咖啡会不会睡不着啊。

但是也不知道为什么，今天就是很想念很想念Singto。浑浑噩噩的过了这么多天，Krist努力看看电脑玩玩手机，又或是装模作样的拿起房间的吉他胡乱弹上几曲试图让自己转移一下注意力。

Singto很忙，不能打扰他的话语一遍遍在脑子里重播，好像只有这样反复提醒自己，才能忍住不给时差相隔11个小时的他打电话。

可是今天就是很想嘛！

盯着面前刚刚煮好的咖啡，Krist有些犹豫。对于嗜甜的小少爷来说，咖啡这种苦涩到难以下咽的东西向来是敬而远之的。十米之内见到都想绕道走，也不知道为什么Singto就是爱喝着苦不拉几的东西。每次喝完还会抿着嘴回味，这苦的像中药味的液体有什么好回味的啊！！！

可是到现在，Krist才发现自己对于Singto的了解只能浅显到从他是什么星座、他喜欢做什么、吃什么之类的。而他对自己无微不至照顾了这么多年，哪怕自己只是声音略微沙哑有点快感冒的迹象。晚饭后他就会拿上备好的感冒药送到房间，知道自己怕苦还选了有甜甜糖衣的那一款。

知道自己对什么过敏，知道自己吃饭喜欢把肉肉留到最后，知道自己恐高怕虫，知道自己讨厌蔬菜。

Singto似乎无所不能，看得出自己的犹豫看得出自己的害怕，就会站在自己面前把一切收拾妥帖。只要他在，Krist永远都不需要烦心。

15天的分离，Krist突然意识到自己对Singto的依赖似乎融于血液、根深蒂固。

Krist拿起杯子凝视着小小咖啡杯内浓郁的赤红色克利玛，这是含有咖啡重要香气的暗金黄色厚重油脂，轻轻的将杯子倾斜45度也不会露出黑色的咖啡液。深呼吸后屏住了气，将这温热的深色一口灌进嘴里，也没勇气细细品尝，就囫囵的吞咽下去。直到嘴里流动的液体都随着舌头的翻卷向食道奔涌干净，才长长的舒了一口气。随之而来的是从舌头每一个细小凸起传来的苦涩，Krist被这强烈的苦味吓到瞪大了双眼，试图找点水来缓解这种陌生的味道。在脑海里却突然浮现出Singto喝完后颇为享受的样子，便硬是咬着牙关深深的喘着气努力适应着嘴里翻涌的浓重苦味。

但慢慢的，嘴里残留的黑色液体里，那些苦涩粗糙竟能品出一点巧克力般的焦糖味。微小油质深入贯穿味蕾，才吞咽后许久仍然在嘴里释放着芳香物质。浓烈香醇里还带着入口时的浓稠和苦涩，苦味和甜味竟然能共同蕴藏在其中。

Krist好像忽然间就理解了Singto喜欢它的原因。

这种似曾相识的味道，像暗恋也像思念。

即使那个我容易被外人误解为软弱孤傲，但Singto你永远知道，太多东西在语言上难易较出真伪高低，保持缄默的背后是不善表达不敢靠近，好在你用这种方式教会我，比如思念，比如爱。

和涌上鼻尖的甘醇一起的，还有涌上大脑不可抑制永不枯竭，我对你的爱。

你感兴趣的一切我都想尝试过，我远比表面喜欢你。

虽然我没说。

...

晚上12点。

房间的床头灯还没有被人熄灭，倒不是因为被主人所遗忘，而是这房间的主人也缩在被子里窝成一团，烦躁的打着滚无暇顾及它。

Krist有点后悔自己大晚上的非要伤春悲秋的体会苦涩，把这辈子第一杯双份意识浓缩一口闷的结果，就是在床上滚来滚去了快一个多小时了还睡不着。喝完咖啡之后满脑子都是Singto的脸。

他总是站在离Krist几步远的距离看着自己露出微笑。偶尔犯傻被发现的时刻，他洁白整齐的牙齿也会从上扬的唇线中露出来，笑的明媚而阳光。Krist也会溺在这笑容里出神，然后再被他宠溺的揉揉脑袋唤回神志。虽然Krist每次都会恼羞成怒的吼他几句，但Singto却还是露出能让Krist耳尖泛红的笑继续看着自己。

当然在自己生病的时候，这种笑容就没机会露面了。Singto会用木质的小托盘，放上药和方便送服的水。如果实在是不能换成带有甜甜糖衣的药，那托盘里的乘客还会再增加几颗小小的糖。担忧的询问Krist身体的情况，也会伸手摸摸光洁的额头打探有没有异常的温度。平时温柔的他也会在这个时候变得严厉起来，会在身边念叨着多吃蔬菜，甜的辣的也一律没收。直到身体恢复才能看见Singto长舒一口气，再次放任安心的微笑爬上脸颊。

以及某种带着强烈欲望的脸，也在Krist的脑海里浮现了。

梳整干净的头发又几簇脱离了管制垂在了布满汗珠的额头上，眼神里是强烈到让Krist不敢直视的欲望和爱恋。高挺的鼻梁像小狗一样蹭在Krist的脸上，乖顺的小狗一般向主人讨要更多的关心。但在得到首肯后Singto又会变成被欲望支配的大狼狗，埋头在Krist的颈窝喷洒出炙热的鼻息惹人轻颤。薄唇时而黏在自己的唇瓣上撕咬缱绻，时而吮吻敏感的耳廓，还会配合着醉人的凝视吐露出自己的名字和他绵密的爱意。

而现在，窝在被子里独自遐想的Krist成功把小Kit唤醒了。直直的竖起来在宽松的睡裤上隆起来一个小小的帐篷。因为缥缈的思绪没有一点回笼的征兆，这一点蓬勃也愈发坚挺。在其主人失神的抚动下，还会偶尔轻轻的俏皮跳动。

在床上躁动的人也不满足于自己的想象，Krist想听见Singto的声音。那种暗哑的有些色情的声线在耳边呼唤着自己的名字。Krist摸到了放在床头的手机，快速的敲过几个字又专心沉溺在情欲里。

许是正在空闲，Singto的回复并没有让Krist等待太久。看到自家小少爷发来想和自己打电话的请求，回拨电话作为答案更加直接了当。Singto也确实被想念两字折磨的够呛，正好午休时间就看到Krist发来的短信，这样的决定似乎不需要一分一秒的思考，Singto需要Kit的奶音给自己充充电。

带上蓝牙耳机不仅仅是为了Singto的声音能听起来更加贴近，也是方便自己...更好的操作吧。虽然Krist把聪明劲用在这方面有点屈才，但是急不可耐的人儿才不想这么多。

“Kit~怎么啦”

“哈啊...唔...P'Sing~....啊...我好想你”

从听筒传来的声音不正常的那么明显，Singto甚至还把手机从耳朵旁边拿开，凑到面前确认这电话没有拨错。

“Kit？你在做什么？为什么还不睡觉”

“啊...~听见哈啊....听见P'Sing叫我Kit....真好...啊~喝了咖啡...睡不着~”

也不知道是有心勾引还是压抑不住，Krist完全不介意自己的喘息声如此明显的通过着小小的手机听筒，钻进Singto的耳朵里撩拨起情欲。

“Kit你在.......？”

从听见Krist的喘息声开始，下腹绷紧的感觉越来越明显。体温上升，呼吸加重，身体的每一个信号都在告诉Singto，仅仅是Krist的几声旖旎就能让自己情动，憋了几天的想念和这炙热的温度一起席卷了全身。虽然说出口的语气是询问，但是Singto其实比谁都清楚这个答案。

只是有人似乎彻底放开并不知羞，喘息声还没停止，并且似乎有了越发绵延的感觉，当然其中还夹杂了一些Singto不懂的笑意。不过几秒钟后，Singto就能明白了。手机里发来的图片有点模糊，可能是光线昏暗，拍摄者也磨蹭着身子无心对焦。但是依稀还是能看出点什么。

一丝不挂的下身，因为掀开了被子没再被阴影遮蔽，暖黄色灯光撒在白皙的肌肤上显得更加温柔朦胧。隐约能看见脚趾因为翻涌的快感蜷缩着勾起床单，一只手伸在两腿中间握着些什么，不过这里Singto清楚的很。甚至它的样子都还记得，毕竟那晚一边看着还把玩了许久，到底是熟门熟路的。

“现在~....你知道了嘛？啊...啊啊~...我很想你Sing...”

“想我就自己这么玩？你是个妖精吧”

“啊啊~...如果可以选...我...更想啊~...做P'Sing的...榨汁机~”

Singto的理智在这句话后彻底崩盘。他忍着坚硬处带来的难耐快步走向窗边，猛的一下把窗帘拉上阻隔明媚的阳关。也让Singto大中午试图跟随着这个诱人的家伙开启自渎旅程的想法显得不那么羞耻。

Krist听见了从听筒另一端传来的响动，应该是拉扯窗帘的声音。

“P'Sing~你...嗯啊...你想做什么？”

“做你！”

Singto声音暗哑的从齿缝逼出这句话后，着急的扯开裤链，急切的想要某些欲望快点得以舒缓。但是听到这话的Krist只是狡黠的笑着，不紧不慢的利用自己少爷身份开始发号施令了。

“不行哦~...P'Sing~”

“嗯？”

“啊啊啊~啊....你的那些....都是我...我的~”

“所以~不给你玩....”

Singto越发厚重的喘息声好像自带某种令人情动的媚药一般，暗哑的说着自己的名字，求自己发出一起玩耍的指令。心爱之人心甘情愿的将一切的控制权交到自己手上，Krist感受到无与伦比的满足和安定。似乎因为爱意的勃发，前段小口吐出了更多透明的液体，让这上下撸动的行为更加流畅。

可被下了命令的Singto只能乖乖的松开企图抚上火热的手，这坚挺刚被Singto释放出来就只能孤零零的高耸着。得不到关爱的柱身不时抖动几下，无助的从小口里吐出一些湿润。Singto叹了口气，深感这次回国的日期再晚上几天这小家伙就该被坏心眼的少爷憋坏了。

Krist用手包裹着自己的火热，在脑海里想象着Singto在那个晚上用力安慰欲望的样子。指腹在铃口附近打着转，蹭着那些丝滑把柱头浸润的更加光泽。用指甲刮过这个欲望的出口，感受着过激的刺激像电流一般涌向大脑。

张大嘴喘气但气息吞吐之间，流露出更多粘腻高昂的呻吟，像是包含着痛苦但更似欢愉。Krist腰臀扭摆着磨蹭着身下的床单，手上的速度加快，情欲的积累和堆叠快到达顶峰了。

“啊啊啊啊~...Sing~啊...”

“我....啊哈..快...快射了...啊啊啊啊呜~”

明明到达巅峰有些喷涌是顺理成章，但此时此刻，Krist另一只手的指腹却死死的按住那个欲望的出口。他的Singto可以把一切的控制权交给自己，那自己当然也能做到。毕竟在这种欲望沉沦的时刻，他希望被Singto主宰。

“P'Sing~啊...啊啊啊~你...可以让我...射么啊~”

“什么意思Kit？”

“我把它~..啊~堵住了...Sing让我射~...我才能射...啊哈~”

“你！”

Singto快被小妖精气死了。

这么折磨你的老公坏了怎么用！

“可~...可以嘛~...Sing~我...呜呜呜好想..好想射..啊啊啊啊~”

“不行”

“呜呜呜呜~...Sing~~啊..”

“求我~”

“嗯啊...求...求你呜呜呜~...Kit'好难受....让我...射呜呜呜呜”

Kirst不由自主的哼出甜腻的鼻音，过量的快感从前端泛滥开来。因为久久得不到释放而身体抽搐，在极致的欢愉里，在快乐到想要崩溃的瞬间，Krist的脑海里却只有Singto的样子。终于在Singto的准许下，Krist松开了压抑已久的情欲。

从喉咙深处挤出哀鸣，释放后Krist整个人都一直剧烈的痉挛著，性器里不停的喷出白浊，甚至飞溅到下巴上都有星星点点，但是却无暇顾及。在床上木木的看着天花板，Singto在说着些什么他也没太留意，直到潮热褪去理智恢复。Krist才突然意识到自己似乎做了什么天大的糗事，回忆了下自己甜腻的呻吟和那些情色意味十足的话语。支支吾吾的说了几句便挂掉了电话，Singto听见电话的嘟嘟声也只能笑着摇头走进浴室。

一个人在浴室感叹大中午洗冷水澡真是憋屈。

另外一个则捧脸吐槽自己到底是喝咖啡还是喝春药，榨汁机什么的啊啊啊啊啊不想记得啊！！！！

...

加拿大回泰国的航程需要21个小时15分钟。

Singto从加拿大动身的时间没有告诉Krist，而是在他离开的第二天早上Krist才接到了父亲的电话，告诉Krist活动一结束本想让Singto休息一晚第二天再出发，可他说放心不下少爷非要急匆匆的当晚回来。老爷子纳闷Krist这么大个人了到底有啥可放心不下的，便也打电话过来问问情况。听到自己儿子没皮没脸的笑声，默默在心里吐槽终究是让Sing把这个混小子宠坏了。

现在时间是晚上的23点59分45秒，5分钟前Singto给自己打了电话说很快就到。这个点早就到了平时需要休息的时间，整个房子安安静静，只有Krist还坐在客厅等待离别依旧的爱人归来。

“吧嗒”一声门锁落锁的声音，坐在客厅昏暗灯光里的Krist还没看清楚些什么，就被拽住手腕从沙发上拉起来。Singto一边在手腕上勾着脱下的西装外套拿着行李，一手用力的握住Krist的手腕。从掌心传来的熟悉温度让Krist感到安心，放松思绪就这样被Singto快步拽回了房间。

门刚关好，Singto就把衣服和行李随手一挥丢到地上，转身把Krist揽进怀里。

环着纤细的腰肢，从背后抚向Krist的后颈，轻轻的揉捏几下就张开手掌将思念已久的人紧紧的压向自己。Singto低着头把脸埋在Krist的颈窝，嗅着Krist身上的味道。虽然小少爷的一切生活用品都由自己打点，柠檬草的沐浴露在他的身上会总是会裹挟着淡淡的奶味，清新淡雅温润甜腻。用鼻尖磨蹭着细嫩的皮肤，惹的Krist一阵痒意在怀里轻轻颤抖。

“P'Sing？~”

声音如果有味道，那他的Kit唤他的每一句P'Sing都是甜的。嗜苦避甜的习惯却避不开这个甜到心窝里的人。

“让我抱一会~充电...”

比起并肩、牵手、接吻，许多人最喜欢的其实应该还是拥抱吧。当Singto用双臂紧紧把一个人箍在怀里时，没什么比那更能让人体会到什么叫做拥有了。

被Singto紧紧抱在怀里的感觉太美妙了，15天里每一处因为过分思念而叫嚣个不停的细胞好像都在这拥抱的温度里融化了。两个人都沉浸在难得的静谧里，Singto抱了好久才恋恋不舍的离开。他捧着Krist的脸，望向他流转星河的眼眸。

“P'Sing~你饿了吗？”

活动结束就匆忙收拾行李去机场开始长时间的飞行，一落地就马不停蹄的赶回来。Krist想都不用想，这个Singto肯定没时间好好吃东西。本来就没什么肉感的脸，好像因为路途的奔波线条都更加硬朗了。反正很帅就是了嘻嘻。

但是再帅也要吃饭啊哼！

“吃啦~不用担心”Singto看着怀里的人一下愁眉苦脸一下羞涩脸红，这个上天送给他的礼物是不是可爱的有些过分了。

“哼哼ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ我才不信呢！”

“那你尝尝...我刚刚吃什么了”

唇瓣相接的毫无预告，嘴上的温暖湿润让Krist的心脏都跳漏了一拍。Singto挑眉看着怀里脸色爆红的小家伙，嫩娇的唇笨拙地回吻着Singto。轻轻地吻像是羽毛抚过，把握不好的用力却撞到了牙齿，仿佛灵魂都随之震动。

Krist贴着他的热唇不知道该怎么办，只能按照记忆里他吻自己的样子有样学样。Singto像是惩罚他前几日做的坏事，不怀好意地咬了一下饱满多汁的下唇，引来Krist低低地喘息。强劲的舌趁机侵入，攻城略地，毫不客气。Krist感觉自己的嘴都麻了，可霸道的臭Sing却还是食髓知味般，勾着不放。

在Krist红着脸打算承受Singto进一步加深这个吻时，Singto却勾着嘴角退开了。

“尝到了么？”

这才想起来拥吻的开头，Krist嘟着嘴有点埋怨。明明自己还想亲下去，说停就停了哼！

“唔...咖啡？”

咂咂嘴，这股苦涩味Krist倒是不难分辨。甚至还有点喜欢，Singto嘴里的咖啡味似乎有让自己上瘾的魔力，说的准确些，Singto整个人都是。戒不掉的那种。

“聪明的Kit猜对了Sing的问题，那...给你一个小奖励”

“嗯？什么？”

“咖啡都喝了，当然得做点什么事啦”

“对吧~我的榨汁机”

...

浴室里水汽弥蒙连视线都被混淆了，柠檬草的香气从两个相互依靠贴近的肌肤上飘散开来。雪白奶油那样绵密细腻的泡泡成为了肉体摩擦时诱人的润滑剂，以此Krist和Singto的小腹上被丰盈的泡沫包裹起来的某些欲望也更加用力的相互顶弄，前端戳上对方有些粗糙的耻毛，继续向前顶弄就会被滑溜的泡沫引领着拍在结实紧致的小腹上。

封闭的空间里，哗哗的流水声显得格外响亮，湍急的水流冲刷著Krist敏感的身体，水柱的冲力带起一阵阵的酥痒，敏感了他身上的每一个细胞。Krist的头不由自主地向著水流的方向仰起了脸，闭上眼睛任著澎湃的水流冲刷著赤裸的身躯。

“呼....呼...哈啊....”Singto的呼吸渐渐浓重起来，双手的手掌在Krist身上用力的抚摸游走起来，在脖颈间磨蹭深嗅的动作很情色，他双眼不知何时变得赤红而迷离。Singto将Krist重重的撞到墙上，手垫在少爷的小脑袋和冰冷的墙壁之间，用力的收紧让唇齿之间的游戏变得更加缠绵。

在Singto看来面前羞涩着承受深吻的爱人，连嘴里的津液都有着异样的香味。比起任何甘霖还要美味，划过喉咙的甘泉流动至全身，窜动的不良因子似乎在这个时候得到了短暂的缓解，但随之而来的是飙升的体温传达身体每一个细胞叫嚣着的欲望。

Krist的四肢都虚软着使不上力，临到关头才懊悔起不爱运动的生活习惯。只能苦苦的抓着Singto的手臂，勉强支撑起在奶白的绵密下逐渐下滑的身体。只可惜Singto并没有想放过他，有力的臂膀从Krist的腋下穿过，一把捞起来怀里滑溜的小鱼。另一只手则在Krist肉感十足的臀瓣上大力揉捏，骨节分明的手指还会假装不小心，滑进Krist深深的臀缝中模拟着抽插的动作，经过某个隐秘的入口恶意的按压，将指尖塞进感受火热的紧致，在Krist发出酥爽的呻吟时又坏心眼的立马拔出来。

Krist的身体在Singto的撩拨下愈发敏感，后穴似有似乎的触碰，浅尝即止又不满足。羞于诉说自己的渴望，红着脸用渴求的眼神看向Singto，鼻尖还不时发出撒娇一般的哼哼声。

Singto则故意不看这祈求的视线，深怕自己一心软就按奈不住深入的欲望。一场美妙的性事本就该有些婉转绵延的前奏的，灵巧的手指如同指挥家手中率领控制旋律起伏的指挥棒，Krist是他丰富表现力的作品。手指在Krist的身上奏响着欢愉的乐章，胸前两点密集的拨弄，大腿内侧的轻柔抚摸，囊袋中间的火热揉捏，配合着演奏的节奏从Krist的喉咙里流露出最美妙的音色。

“P...P'Sing...快点啊哈...进来”

感觉身体里满载的情绪快要坚持不住了，Krist把头埋在Singto胸前小声的求饶。

“这么着急？”猴急的小少爷再怀里磨蹭，Singto凑到他的耳边一边吮吻着肉嘟嘟的耳垂，一边用饱含情欲的沙哑声音低笑着。

“因为是P'Sing~所以....Kit想快点吃掉”

Krist一直以来都会把喜欢的东西总要留到最后才吃，然而常常被误认为不喜欢，然后被别人抢走吃掉。但现在，被抢走什么都可以。唯独你，唯独Singto，Krist一分一秒都不想浪费，渴望拥有渴望缠绵。

我将违背我的天性，忤逆我的本能，永远爱你。

...

草草冲洗几下，Singto用毛巾包裹着自己，以及双腿紧紧缠在腰上仍旧黏糊着不愿停下亲吻的Krist。也不知道是因为情欲还是因为浴室里有些滚烫的水温，迷人的粉红爬满Krist的身体，惹眼的还有胸前占有欲满满的红痕。虽然Singto想在脖子上也留下几朵好看的红梅，但终究是在Krist愤愤的抗议下作罢。

在曼谷难以消退的热浪里穿高领，可是一件相当痛苦的事情哟P'Sing。

手指上已经裹满了清凉抵在krist水红色粘膜上，虽然还没踏入这诱人的邻域，仅仅在入口徘徊也能感受到其中时而收缩，像一开一合的小嘴吐露着欢迎的语句。Krist躺在床上把通红的脸蛋撇开，他实在不想亲眼看到自己主动把腿M字型分开这样主动求欢令人羞耻的样子。像是感受到主人羞怯的心情，柱头的小孔沁出更多透明的黏液。

预想中被Singto有些薄茧的温热双手包裹的情况没有出现，Krist感觉得到自己的分身被某个潮湿柔软所紧紧拥住了。一块富有弹性的软舌灵活用力的挤压在柱身上，Krist慌张的看向自己两腿之间却只能看见Singto的发旋。

“Sing~”

腿间的人似乎没听见，继续逗弄着他的分身，舌尖轻轻的在马眼处打着转，然后一口吞入，分身被温热的口腔内壁一包裹，轻轻地跳动了下，又硬了几分。

“啊啊啊....P'Sing~放开我...不要吸了嗯啊...”

出口的话被身下突然的刺激打断，变成了小小的呻吟，也许还不能称之为呻吟。Krist呜咽着咬住了嘴巴，就为了堵住那个罪恶的声音。Singto用牙齿轻轻啃咬着冠状区，手指在两个囊袋上舞动，在Krist耐不住地轻微扭动时，狠狠地整根吸入，像婴儿吮吸母乳般，有节奏地吮吸着那个坚硬。

Krist失神的张大着嘴，他想要说话但声音从喉咙里出来却变成黏黏腻腻的呻吟。在润滑液的帮助下，扩张的柔和仔细，两个手指插入后弯曲着指节在里头按压紧致的肠肉。身前的坚硬还在Singto口中吞吐着，在一次无意识的顶弄下，Krist的柱头猛地撞击到了Singto喉咙深处，干呕反应让Singto咽喉骤然收缩箍的Krist头皮发麻，只能将手指伸进Singto的发间试图将距离拉开一些。即便是被干呕反应难受的闷咳了几声，Singto还是用力的含着Krist的火热没有松口，前后端一起发起的温柔攻势，终于快把Krist送上顶峰。

“啊...啊啊啊啊~P'Sing~快....快点放开....要到了...要....啊啊啊~”

话都没能说完，在Singto更加卖力的含弄下，Krist释放在了对方温热的嘴里。Singto听着Krist慌张的让自己把这粘稠吐出来的话，一边笑弯了眼，宣告胜利一般抬起头特意凸显出吞咽时喉结的上下滑动。用猩红的舌尖将自己嘴角的残余搜刮进嘴里，Singto俯身吻上了Krist的唇。

“我的小少爷~尝尝你自己的味道”

有些腥气的吻，是现在最好的催情药。呼吸混乱，有些刚刚释放的欲望在这个瑰丽的、缱绻的、模糊的、缥缈的、充满着爱恋与情欲的吻里再次勃发。有些明亮但又荒芜的情感，好像在此刻才体会到什么叫做尘埃落地。

就算嘴上不说，爱意也会从眼睛里跑出来。这是Krist对上Singto酿满眷恋的视线后的第一个想法，他在这墨黑如夜空的眸子里看见了一丝不挂满是爱欲的自己。

“进来”

Krist用软乎乎的脚掌压在Singto的手臂上，试图把还埋在身体里的手指给踢出去。而离开后细密涌来的空虚让Krist皱起了眉头，用手臂支撑着，把屁股往Singto的火热前凑了凑。进来二字音量不大，但是Singto脸上满足的笑容让他知道，某人听见了。

Singto向来是比起说话更喜欢用行动证明的人，但是因为实在太喜欢娇羞可爱的少爷，导致在一起黏糊时荤话不断。但现在爱意满溢胸腔，只用不停的摆动杂糅心跳，用一次次猛烈撞击发出的爱欲乐章来诉说分隔已久的思念和曾经偷偷仰望的爱恋。

近到耻骨相贴冲撞出呻吟，拉远几分都空虚的让人想要落泪。Krist试图把腰挺得更高，让这快乐的根源能更加深入顶弄到不可想象的地方去。Sinto欣赏起对方凸显的喉结，因为欲望的堆积而苦苦忍耐所鼓起的静脉，有些青紫的颜色从绯红的脖子上透出来，有种异样的美感。后穴里温热紧致的肠壁带来的快感，无论以及冲撞进来多少次都感觉无法适应。死死的裹挟的力道努力绞杀着入侵者，挤入的润滑液和肠液在每一次抽插中都发出咕叽咕叽的糜烂水声。

保持着下身连结的状态将Krist直接翻了个身。旋转后紧致异常的甬道让Singto浑身战栗，从交合处传来过电一般的快感。低头就能看到Krist白嫩的臀肉因为自己的深挺，连带着蔓延开涟漪般的臀波，上面还因为Singto无法自持被大力揉捏留下的指印还依稀可见。圆润的臀部和骨感的后背之间，是Krist迷人的细腰。向脊柱中间收拢的曲线，和臀缝上薄紧肌肉旁让人沉沦的腰窝。

Singto被这诱人的画面所勾引，倾身在腰窝上用舌尖细细的打圈旋转着。而后随着脊椎缓缓向上，最后舌尖探索的旅程终点停留在Krist那诱发人触摸欲望的蝴蝶骨，献上朝拜一般圣洁虔诚的吻。愿做信徒，臣服于你。

被从背后咬住脖子的Krist仰着头承受着情潮的冲撞，闭着眼睛哼出婉转的呻吟。向后伸手摸在Singto腰侧的动作让莽撞之刃更加大刀阔斧的抽插。令人无法抵抗的愉悦活塞运动，已经将Krist的快感一层一层的叠到最顶端了，直挺的分身已经开始渲泄些许的白液。

「我...快了…SIng…呜呜呜呜…再快一点..嗯啊…」

插抽的动作越来越粗爆快速，只因Singto也快要撑不住体内想发射的欲望。

「唔嗯啊…啊…嗯…Sing…Sing…哈啊…不行了…啊啊－」

「嗯~」

几乎跟krist同时达到高潮，Singto将大量的浓稠射入Krist的体内还不愿意抽离。仍在小幅度的顶弄享受高潮过后剧烈收缩的穴肉所带来的余韵。

「哈啊…啊…哈…Sing…」

身体已经摊软在床上，高潮的快感让Krist的脸颊染著更加妖媚的颜色。窝在SIngto怀里休息了一会，Krist嘟囔着要贴心的管家给自己再洗一个澡。但是在看到Singto熟练的把透明的塑胶薄膜从柱身上剥下来打上一个结，又不知道从哪里又掏出一个迅速套上。

Krist才意识到这个夜晚怕是没这么容易能过去了。

...

旖旎的夜确实还长。

在第3次被Singto操射，前端的小口吨吨的再也吐不出什么东西。Krist感觉到体内的坚挺还是依旧火热。

“你...你不累的嘛”

要不是以及彻底没了反抗的力气，恼羞成怒的小猫可是要挠人了。

“刚刚不是亲了几口嘛，Sing已经充满电了呢~”

“何况...”

“只要和Kit连着...（深顶）就永远有电哦~”


End file.
